


First And Favorite

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, M/M, Rape, Vampire Turning, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William was the third son of a baron, it was nearly 1800, a new century, and he didn't realize he'd caught the attention of someone not human who would change his very existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First And Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on May 28, 2006, and written for my Spring Spangel (kill me now for using the dreaded smushed term!) day. I finally did it! I really never thought I'd write this fic.
> 
> This is MY William's origin story and can fit in all of my series. It's very dark.
> 
> Oh, and apparently I didn't proofread it before putting it up on my website as it's loaded with spelling errors! Sheesh. Though I did proof it before posting it to the challenge on LJ.

A fortnight had passed since he'd spied his latest intrigue. The young man--wealthy, dissolute, but no fop--was exiting a notorious yet discreet brothel, shirt untucked from satin breeches, and the ribbon holding back his queue of golden hair loose, letting the waves droop over his forehead and truly glorious cheekbones.

Angelus remembered hardening immediately and painfully, and the memory brought a similar reaction. Shifting the tight front of his black breeches, he caressed himself for a moment and came to the decision.

It was time.

After making some arrangements, he wrapped a cape around his shoulders and slipped from the townhouse he shared with Darla when she was in London. It was a cool autumn night. The earlier mist had stopped and the clouds had cleared to reveal a nearly full moon and a dotting of stars partially hidden by the smoke rising from thousands of chimneys. The flames of lamps flickered on street corners as he strode down the brick and stone streets, lighting his path, not that he needed the light. His preternatural vision could pick out a dust mote in a pitch black room.

As his other senses flared to life as well, the aromas of London--harsh and cloying and somewhat disgusting--filled his nostrils, and he tasted humanity on his tongue in all its fear and need and futility. Hearing a carriage approach from behind him, he neatly sidestepped and listened to the curses of those who failed to get out of its way enough and were splashed by the puddle through which it rolled.

Smiling to himself, the demon with the face of an angel stepped up onto the walkway that led to the club he'd been watching for five days, and trained all his senses through the walls.

He was in there, the beautiful gentleman, not much more than a youth. He heard his low chuckle, smelled his unique scent mingling with the cheroot he was smoking, heard the clink of glasses and coins and the shuffling of cards, and wondered if he was winning. A good mood would lead to a much better encounter. As would the fact that there was no feminine scent anywhere in the club, which pleased Angelus. The youth's need would be greater if not relieved by a whore before leaving the club.

Discreet inquiries had provided Angelus with the young man's name--William Francis Harold Addington--and family. He was a third son of a baron, destined, ironically enough, for the priesthood and apparently trying to commit every sin he could before taking the collar. The family seat was in Herefordshire and had several thousand acres of farmland and woodlands for income. They were wealthy, and the barony dated from nearly two centuries before, so they were well placed in society.

In many ways, William was everything Angelus, as human, had strived to be, and therefore was everything he wanted.

A vampire himself for forty years, it was time he created his first Childe.

Slipping into the shadows, Angelus waited, knowing his patience would pay off in the end.

*****

Nearly two hours passed before his prey exited the club, this time neatly dressed but swaying a bit from the whisky he'd ingested. Angelus watched as William clapped a companion on the shoulder and sent him on his way, then turned to head down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. As he passed the vampire, he didn't even notice him, but Angelus drank him in from the top of his tidy blond queue, down his blue brocade evening coat to the darker navy satin breeches, gleaming white stockings and black, silver buckled shoes. Slipping out of the shadows he followed discreetly at fifteen paces back, but it was obvious the young gentleman was just inebriated enough not to notice his surroundings.

When he started whistling a popular bawdy song, Angelus smiled and crept closer, knowing that William was relaxed and ripe for the plucking. He'd scouted the area around the club several times and watched the paths William took on exit. Four out of five times he walked the same way, so Angelus had found the perfect spot to strike along that route. As they neared it--a dark, narrow alley between a church and an empty townhouse--Angelus moved closer, finally coming up on William's left side as the reached the entrance. A hard jostle and William stumbled from the smooth paving stones onto packed dirt. The alley was relatively clean but straggly weeds grew along the walls, and there were several crates and barrels stacked against the townhouse wall, at least one with rotten contents.

Angelus drank in the rank smell of decay even as he apologized for bumping William and grabbed his arm to steady him.

"No harm done, sir," William replied, getting his feet under him and brushing down his sleeve where it had rubbed the soot-stained wall. When he tried to shake off Angelus hand and it failed to budge, he frowned and turned to look at the other man.

Pleased to see he had several inches on his childe-to-be, Angelus smiled again, darkly, and tightened his grip.

"Release me." The conciliatory tone was gone, replaced by the clipped hauteur of the nobility. William shook his arm again, then grabbed for Angelus' wrist.

The vampire easily caught the hand and twisted William around before shoving him face first into the wall. The young man gave a moan of pain and struggled to free himself. Chuckling at his spirit, Angelus pressed his torso to William's back and whispered hotly in his ear, "There's no escape."

"Let me go. Do you know who I am? I will have the watch down on you."

"I do know who you are, and I do not care, William. It is more important what you will be." The sibilant hiss made his captive struggle more.

"If you desire my coin, my purse is in my coat pocket." A pleading quality entered William's voice.

"I desire something in your breeches, my boy." With that, Angelus ground his straining erection against William's back and delighted in his shocked gasp.

"No! Rob me if you must, but leave me be."

That desperate plea earned another chuckle as Angelus caught both slender wrists in one of his big hands and deftly wrapped a cravat extracted from his pocket around them, tying them tightly. Pulling back from William, he shoved the young man deeper into the alley and then over a conveniently placed stack of crates.

"Now, just lay there and it will all be over...well, before dawn or so."

At William's yell for help, Angelus stuffed another cravat in his mouth and tied it around his head. While he enjoyed a victim's cries, he planned to take his time with this one and couldn't afford being intruded upon. Stepping slightly back, he watched William squirm and try to rise from the crates. Binding his hands behind him combined with the alcohol in his system and his ridiculously high heels prevented him from doing more than wriggle and kick, all of which inflamed Angelus' desire. Reaching out he flipped up the tails of the coat and watched taut buttock's writhe beneath tight satin.

After nearly a minute, and unwilling to wait for William to tire himself out, Angelus lifted the young man's hips and quickly popped open the buttons at his groin, then tugged the breeches down his muscular legs. He was nude beneath--the weather too warm still for underdrawers--and his buttocks were sprinkled with tawny hair. Unneeded breath caught in Angelus' throat and he watched in amazement as his hands began to tremble. Ignoring the muffled curses and the continued squirms of his captive, he fumbled with his own buttons, nearly ripping them off in his eagerness to free his cock.

As he shoved his breeches down, he shuffled forward and grabbed William's hip in one hand, and used the other to pump his aching cock and press the tip between William's quivering cheeks. While Angelus' cock was slick with pre-ejaculate, this was still going to hurt them both.

Luckily for Angelus, he relished the pain.

Pushing his hips forward and digging his fingers into the firm flesh of William's hip for leverage, he breached the human, the tight muscles clamping down on his cock. Pleasure and pain swamping him, Angelus could only groan and delight in the cries only he could hear. William had stiffened at the first entry, but now squirmed again, only serving to force the cock deeper into his ass. Leaning forward, Angelus used his weight to push even farther, then withdrew slightly and thrust again.

The sound coming from behind the gag was now strangled pain, and he smirked darkly and drove forward, this time to the balls.

"Good boy," he crooned, leaning down to blanket William, the young man's bound fists brushing his pelvis as he drove into him again and again, short, shallow thrusts that forced him open. The scent of blood reached him and he sighed in pleasure and thrust harder and again to the hilt, his way easier. William's cries and groans had changed to whimpers and he'd stilled except for his body trembling in pain.

Angelus gave himself free reign and fucked the boy wildly, banging them both into the crates, flesh slapping to flesh. Propped on his arms, he raised his eyes to the moon and growled and grunted, his pleasure intensifying with each thrust and each whimper, the aroma of the blood slipping down the young man's legs and coating his own cock making him hungry and even more lusty. As his balls tightened, he shuddered and bucked hard, eliciting a helpless cry from William. Their encounter wasn't going to last as long as Angelus had wanted, but, then, it was only the first of many.

Glancing back down, he saw his youthful victim's face turned to him, pleading and pain in those beautiful indigo eyes, tears slipping down cheekbones cut by no god Angelus knew. He heard the plea, a muted whisper on the wind, and smiled sinfully as he answered it by hard thrusts and spurts of cool semen.

As he came to a rest draped over William, Angelus crooned wordlessly to the boy until he got his shaking legs under control and levered off him. As he removed himself, blood dribbled to the ground between William's trembling, white legs, and Angelus leaned down and licked the torn and reddened hole.

The outraged cry surprised but also pleased him. The spirit was still there.

Grinning, he righted his clothing, then jerked William off the crates and shoved him to his knees. The young man's head fell as he swayed in pain and shock and he would have toppled forward except his face ended up against Angelus' groin and the vampire smiled at the twitch of his cock. "Soon, my boy, soon." Pushing William back slightly, he watched the wince of pain as he settled on his heels, the hard wood digging into his abused posterior. Glancing down, Angelus noted the soft yet long cock resting between his thighs. It was a pale rose in color, surrounded by the same tawny hair that dotted his buttocks.

Just beautiful.

Dropping to a crouch, Angelus tenderly cupped William's cheeks and tilted his head back and to the side. He could hear the racing pulse and see it throbbing in the straining neck, and licked his lips in anticipation. The scent of fear and blood and sex nearly overwhelmed him and, groaning, he leaned forward to inhale the heady mixture. As he did so, he released his demon and opened his mouth, his eyes on William's. He heard the shocked gasp, then swooped and bit deeply into the alluring neck. One fang pierced the vein and blood spilled over his tongue, down his throat, rich with terror and pain. William struggled, screaming into the gag, and Angelus wrapped one arm around his back, pinning their bodies together, as his other hand continued to cradle a trembling cheek.

Retracting his fangs, he suckled at the wounds, quickly draining the young man until he fell limp against him, the screams reduced to gasping sobs. Angelus could hear his heart slowing, his breathing grow labored. The spill of blood into his mouth lessened and he glanced again at the now white face. William's eyes were closed, his lips turning blue.

Nearly there.

Drawing away from the wounds, Angelus pierced his own neck with one of his claws, and, as his blood begin to spill, lifted William's mouth to the wound. Cradling the dying man like a baby, he crooned to him to drink, moving his lips over the small hole and smearing the blood.

He watched as William's lips parted, desperate for breath, and blood slipped between them. He gagged and choked, then gasped again and tried to pull away, but Angelus held him tightly and more blood spilled. When he felt the lips weakly latch onto him, the vampire smiled and stroked William's trembling back. "That's it, childe. Drink your fill."

A few minutes passed, and just as weakness began to assail Angelus, he felt the lips slip off his neck and the body in his arms go slack. The heartbeat faded, and the breathing stopped, and it was over.

Still smiling in pleasure, Angelus redressed the body and rose, hoisting it over his shoulder. The carriage was waiting for him at the end of the alley, just as he'd ordered, and his minions drove him back to the townhouse, William cradled on his lap.

*****

After feasting on a pair of street urchins, Angelus returned to his bed chamber just before dawn and closed the door behind him. A low fire burned on the hearth, and a lone candle sat on the nightstand, the only light in the darkened room. The heavy damask curtains were closed, the bed turned down, and his brandy waiting for him. Crossing the room he raised the snifter to his sensitive nose and drank in the aroma before sipping and letting the rich alcohol flow over his tongue. Turning towards the bed, he smiled at the well defined back and buttocks of his still dead childe, hanging between the bedposts, chains at both wrists and ankles holding him in place.

Knowing William wouldn't awaken until the coming night, Angelus summoned one of the female minions and fucked her until sleep took him.

*****

Angelus was awakened by a groan--a soft, confused sound that stirred and aroused him. Rolling onto his back, he blinked into the gloom and saw golden eyes staring down at him. Grinning widely, Angelus leapt from the bed, but before he could circle around to the end to embrace his new childe, William started talking.

"You...you're the man who...Where am I? What have you done to me? Why do I feel so odd?" He glanced down, then back up at Angelus, anger and confusion warring on his face. "I will kill you for this indignity!" The chains rattled and he growled as he pulled on them. "Free me now."

The pleasure fled Angelus with the smile and he crossed his arms over his chest and growled, a growl that should have subdued his childe.

All it did was make William twist and pull harder on the chains while he yelled for help.

"Fuck this," Angelus growled and punched the new vampire in the jaw, sending him unconscious again. Annoyed and frustrated, and very aroused, Angelus walked to the end of the bed and grabbed William's hips. With a hard shove he was buried in the fledgling's ass again, pumping as hard and fast as the tight passage would allow.

William howled as he awakened again and tried to pull free of the chains and the punishing cock. "Let me go! Stop this at once. Bastard, I will rip your throat out!" Various other curses came out strangled, the pain evident in his voice, but Angelus ignored them, simply ramming in and out, tearing the young vampire open as he built to a quick and furious orgasm. As he came, he pulled out of the torn hole and cuffed William on the back of the head, hard enough to quiet him temporarily.

"Be quiet and be still," Angelus barked. "I am your master now and you will learn to obey me, and the first lesson will be one of silence."

"Kill you," William bit out. "You will die for this. I shall reinstate drawing and quartering just to see you suffer longer than at the end of a rope!"

Rolling his eyes, Angelus hit him again, then turned to the wardrobe. From inside he drew a small yet evil looking whip and cracked it.

William twisted his head to look over his shoulder, and his eyes widened. He was still shaking his head wildly and spouting denials when the first blow snapped across his upper back. Shrieking in pain, he twisted his torso in a futile attempt to avoid the next lash that fell across his hips, cutting through his pretty flesh and sending blood trickling down the back of his thigh. "Please, my father will pay anything," William cried out, then screamed at the third blow that criss-crossed the first two.

Angelus shook his head in disgust at the pleading--also futile--and beat his childe raw, stopping only when William passed out. His back was a mass of oozing wounds from thigh to shoulder, and blood was pooled at his feet. His head hung down and his arms were close to dislocating. Angelus knew that his cheeks were streaked with drying tears.

Pleasure flowed through him and and he took a seat to clean the whip, then spent several minutes caressing his erect cock until he was ready to bugger the boy again.

Rising to his feet, he set aside the whip and moved behind William. Leaning down he delicately lapped at the blood from one lashmark on the shoulder blade, savoring the taste of fledgling mixed with himself--the richness that was the Aurelian line--then tenderly cupped William's buttocks and lifting him to his toes, drawing him back to brush against the tip of his cock. A groan broke from him and he wormed his cock between the firm cheeks, finding and opening the still wounded hole. A hard thrust of his hips drove him deeply and brought William back to consciousness with a howl. As the fledgling shook and yelled mindlessly, Angelus plunged deeper, focused on his release. As he came, he bit into the shoulder and drank deeply, both vampires shuddering but for very different reasons.

"Monster," William sobbed bitterly as Angelus pulled free of him.

"Quite."

*****

Leaving William hanging there--although easing the pressure on his shoulders to prevent damage--Angelus left him for the rest of the evening and the following day. Occasionally the boy's cries of outrage and need jerked him from sleep and the mundanity of running a household, but he ignored them, letting William stew. The only times he was tempted to go to him was when he smelled William's lust--natural in a fledgling. He never smelled him come and knew that the erections that came and went with increasing frequency would frustrate his childe even more.

Returning from an evening's entertainment at Vauxhall Gardens--and a fop for dinner--Angelus dropped his gloves and cane on the hall table and addressed his butler. "Any problems from my fledgling?"

"A few screams for help, Master, but we left him alone as per your orders."

"Lay in a few meals. I doubt I shall leave to hunt for a day or two."

The butler bowed but Angelus was already half way up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his eagerness to greet his childe. Opening the door to the bed chamber, he drank in the heady aroma of blood, lust and fear, then stepped inside. He stoked the fire and lit a half-dozen candles, then started to strip off his clothes. As they fell to the floor he turned to William and saw him watching him from angry, human eyes. There was a desperation there, as well, and a glance showed him that only a few of the whip marks had healed over. The boy needed fresh blood to heal properly, but he wasn't nearly subservient enough yet to deserve to eat.

"I am hungry."

"I can tell." Angelus glanced down at his cock, hardening against his thigh, and smirked at William. "As am I."

Those pretty lips sucked in, tightening the perfect cheekbones, and William hissed, "What have you done to me? I do not feel...right. Something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, but you are different. I have made you like me."

"I am not a sodomist!"

Angelus laughed at his outrage, then shifted, eliciting a shocked cry from the young vampire. "Not yet, but I am working on it. I meant, I have made you a vampire."

"A what? What is wrong with your face?"

"I am a demon, boy, as are you now. This is how we appear so that we can more easily feed." Angelus flashed his fangs and watched the dismay cross William's face.

"'Tis a trick of the light."

Shaking off his demonic face, Angelus smiled tolerantly. "No, 'tis real, William. I killed you and my blood brought you back as a demon. Can you not feel it squirming inside you, wanting to be free to feast on hot, human blood?"

William started to shake his head, then stopped, brows furrowing in confusion. "I...do not know."

"You will," Angelus promised, "But first you need to continue your lessons." As he stepped behind William again, he saw the spittle fly from the fledgling's mouth and land on his neck and he laughed and punched him in the kidney. While William groaned and swung in the chains, Angelus took him again, delighting in the continued curses and pleas.

But, this time, he elicited another response as well. As he suckled on William's neck and shuddered in his climax, he glanced down over his childe's shoulder and watched his cock reach half mast. Smiling in delight, Angelus reached up and unhooked the chains from the rings in the posts, then dragged William's arms behind him and hooked the chains together. With a shove, William toppled forward onto the bed, the thick mattress and bedding muffling his cries of outrage, and Angelus freed his ankles. Flipping the boy onto his back, he dragged him up the bed and left him to squirm there, the bedding turning rusty with streaks of blood and semen.

Opening the wardrobe again, Angelus removed a few items, then joined William on the bed. Reclining on his side, propped on one elbow, he reached over and quickly pumped the fledgling's cock, ignoring the now incessant and yet rather inventive death threats. When William reached full stand, Angelus wrapped a strap of leather around the base and tied it tightly. The cock, pale as the rest of him now, turned pink as the blood was strangled and two pearls of cream oozed from the tip. Angelus nearly bent to taste it but restrained himself. His childe certainly hadn't earned that, yet.

William kicked out at him, catching the older male in the thigh, and Angelus retaliated with a hard smack to his restrained cock which left him gasping in sudden pain.

"Know this, childe, I will reward blow for blow, and, believe me, I know many more wicked ways to cause pain than you."

"I hate you!"

Chuckling, Angelus gave William's balls a squeeze then shoved his knee between his thighs, forcing them apart. "Now you sound like a petulant woman. I think I shall fuck you like one." Rising to his knees, he caught William's and jerked them over his shoulders before falling forward and slamming into him again. With every thrust, his flat stomach brushed against William's bound cock until the fledgling was squirming and cursing for reasons other than pain and humiliation.

Angelus didn't come inside him this time. Pulling free, he moved up the squirming young male until he straddled his shoulders. Taking his aching cock in hand, he angled it down to those lovely lips and threatened, "If you bite me, I shall bite yours off, William." He flashed his fangs again and snapped his teeth together. "I have heard it will grow back...in time." He rubbed the tip over William's lips, crooning, "Open wide."

William rolled his head to the side and tried to buck the heavier male off him. Rolling his eyes, Angelus wrapped his fingers in the long, blond hair and yanked William's head up. A hard thrust pushed the tip of his cock past the clenched lips and he plunged to the edge of William's throat. The fledgling's eyes widened and he gagged and gasped. When Angelus pulled free, William shuddered and drew in air.

"We do not need to breathe, boy. Therefore I can do this forever." As he spoke a bit gleefully, he pushed in again and began a hard fucking of William's mouth. Having had several orgasms in the past two days, he was able to hold off until William stopped squirming and lay passive, mouth wide. Then Angelus slowed his pace and murmured, "Use your lips and tongue, William." He thrust a few more times before he felt the first tentative lick and movement of the lips. It was enough to send him over the edge and he howled and bucked, spilling into William's mouth and over his face.

As he removed himself, he saw impotent tears caught in the corners of William's eyes and thought he had never looked more beautiful. Leaning down he kissed him softly, tasting himself mingled with William's fear and confusion.

And the lips beneath his moved here as well.

*****

Angelus spent the rest of the night explaining to William about vampires, their own clan, his new prestigious position, and the plans he had for the two of them. William listened but it was nearly dawn when Angelus saw him begin to accept.

"You can unchain me."

Smiling indulgently, the older male shook his head. "Not yet, my childe. You would turn on me in an instant."

"Then please feed me. I am starving."

"I can tell, and, not yet."

Anger flushed William's face. "Then give me relief. You have found your pleasure twice more this night and I remain in need."

The imperious tone made Angelus laugh and reach for the other item he'd removed from the wardrobe--a long, padded wooden cock, similiar to the one Darla had used in his own early training. Rolling William onto his stomach, he pried apart the now slack buttock cheeks and shoved the dildo into him. "There, that should make your need even greater," he said as his childe wriggled and growled, too furious and lusty to form words.

Slipping from the bed, Angelus negligently scratched himself as he headed for the door to his dressing room where a steaming bath and a hot meal awaited him. On seeing that dinner was a pretty young maid, he decided to avail himself of her charms before killing her, and made sure to leave the door open so that William could both hear and smell his sire's pleasure.

*****

Upon awakening on William's third night as a vampire, Angelus stretched and rose from the bed in the dressing room. As he moved from one room to the other, he stroked his cock to hardness. The sight that greeted him made his balls tighten and he bit back a gasp.

His boy was rocking his hips against the bedding, rubbing his bound cock into the linen, desperate for release. His lips were bitten and his wrists were raw and bleeding from the chains. As Angelus watched, William dug his toes into the mattress and lifted his hips, then slammed them back down. A cry of frustration broke from him, driving Angelus forward and onto the bed. William's eyes immediately found him, needy, pain-filled, and Angelus gently rolled him onto his back.

"Tsk, you have chafed yourself sorely, William."

"Please let me come. I shall do whatever you desire."

"You will do that anyway but I think a few more hours..."

William interupted him, trembling from head to foot with strangled lust. "No, please. Please Master. Please. You may bugger me again, use my mouth, anything you wish. I shall eagerly accept it."

Cutting him off with a wave of his hand, Angelus chuckled in amusement, then rose from the bed, dragging William with him. A shove had him on his knees and Angelus braced his legs and clasped his hands behind his back for balance. "Show me."

Licking his lips for a moment, William stole a quick glance up at the vampire's set face, then ducked back down and dove his mouth over the head of Angelus' cock. As his lips formed a suction, he licked and suckled up and down the shaft and over the tip, giving his sire an enthusiastic if amateur frenching. Watching the head bob and the lips suck and the cheekbones hollow were enough stimulation. When the boy's tongue lashed at the sensitive spot on the underside of his shaft, Angelus let his orgasm come on a rush and bucked his hips, driving the tip of his cock down the boy's throat. William took it, but Angelus could see the pleading in his stormy eyes and pulled back gently, finally popping free, still hard. His childe's eyes latched onto the glistening tip.

"Do you wish it again, master?" William asked, his voice choking just a bit.

Angelus smiled and thrust in again.

*****

Summoning a meal, Angelus lounged before the fire and drank his fill, instructing William in proper technique as he did so. He watched his child's demon flare to life, the eyes a bright, hungry yellow, the lips dry and cracked with need. He licked them incessantly as Angelus supped, teasing him with flashes of white fangs and pink tongue. Feeling strength flow through him he rose again and reached down to pull William to his feet, where he swayed, dizzy from need and hunger. Reaching behind him, he pulled out the dildo and tsked at the blood stains, then tossed it into the fire.

"Thank you, Master," William sighed in relief.

"My name is Angelus. As my childe, you may call me that in both private and public."

"Thank you for the privilege, Angelus," he replied, savoring the name on his tongue.

"You are my first childe, William. Last evening I explained all that entailed. Do you accept that I spoke the truth?" At William's nod, he continued. "Will you be mine?"

"I am yours," the young vampire whispered fervently. "I do not understand all the changes in me, but I know I am yours. I feel it in my very blood."

Angelus smiled and wrapped his arms around William, drawing him close. A quick twist and the chains fell to the floor and his childe groaned in relief. As their bodies pressed together, the older male cradled the younger's head and drew it to his neck. "Then feed on my blood, childe of my heart, William of Aurelius." Before he could even finish, he felt the new fangs pierce his skin and his blood begin to flow. William latched on hungrily and drank, his hands rising feebly to grasp his sire's hips, his entire body trembling. As he fed, Angelus reached between them and snapped the leather strap. His hand wrapped around William's cock and he gently pumped it. The boy's moans of pleasure from feeding changed to ones of desire and he arched into the caressing hand. One hunger finally sated, his head fell back and their eyes met, both golden with mutual need.

"Come for me, Will."

With a hard spasm and a cry of delight, William reached completion and together they sank to the floor, Angelus crooning and William whimpering, finally sire and childe and one.

End


End file.
